The present invention relates to a road information sharing method, system, device, and program.
In the conventional technologies, as one of the methods for sharing between users the road information such as byroad, road closed to traffic for construction, and dangerous spot, there exists a method for automatically generating the road information, and sharing this information with another vehicle. For example, in JP-A-2009-181472, it is disclosed that, if, by a dangerous-state judgment unit, a vehicle is judged to be placed in a dangerous state that is included within a plurality of dangerous-state classifications determined in advance, predetermined danger information is transmitted to the outside within a transmission range corresponding to this dangerous state in which the vehicle is judged to be placed.